Ultraman Drabble
by NaradaKarias
Summary: The everydays life of ultraman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is the first time Karias using English at my drabble fanfiction. So please be patients with me, because English is not my mother language and I'm still learning to use it. This is my first drabble of Ultraman, they look so cute in the fanart and look so cool in the real action.**

**So let's start it !**

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

One day in the land of light, Mebius, Zero, and Geed

Geed : Hello, senpai !

Mebius: Hi, Geed!

Zero : Yo, What's up?

Mebius : Why do you look troubled?

_Curios at Geed_

Geed : How... old... are you? _Asking shyly_

Zero : Why you suddenly asking that?

Geed : I'm curios, because whenever I go to the garrison, I will meet someone who look older than me and the two of you.

Mebius : ah, I see... to be honest I don't know the standart.

_Mebius and Geed look at Zero_

Zero : Don't ask me, I don't want to know.

Mebius : But, your father is one of commander?

Zero : But, you one of the Brother Kyoudai?

_Zero question make Mebius silent, Mebius never ask the question to Taro. It seems Zero looking for a fight with Mebius_

Geed : Geez... how old are you ?

_Stopping Zero for doing something stupid_

Mebius : I'm 6.800 years old

Zero : 5.900

Geed : Wow...

Zero : Duh, what's wrong with that?

Geed : Nothing, I'm just 19 years old  
Mebius and Zero : WHAT?

_Mebius and Zero was so shocked that their facial expression changed into disbelief_

Geed : Yeah, I'm not joking

_Geed looking at Mebius and Zero with a serious gaze, suddenly Hikari cross path with him_

Geed : Hey, hey Hikari-sensei, how old are you?

Hikari : Hmn? Ah, Geed Hello, You asking how old I am? Hm... not that old...

_Unconsciously gazing at Mebius, Zero, and Geed who standing in front of him, and remember their actual age and overcome with horror_

Hikari : Why is the Garrison employing children?

Mebius,Zero,Geed : **WHAT**?

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

And finish !

Yey !

I hope you enjoy reading it

See you next time !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys we meet again in this drabble. Yes, my English is weird and I know it, so please be patient with me. Ultraman is not mine, okay.**

# # # # #` # # # # # # # #

Melody

The sound of ocarina echoing across the park of the land of light, a lone figure playing it with sombre expression.

'_If I can turn back the time, I will definetely save you'_

Think the person who is actually Ultraman Orb. He doesn't know why he feel like this. He keep playing the ocarina while watching the vast galaxies. The melodies is so sad that everyone who accidently hear it, feel like their heart is teared. Ultraman X was hiding behind some pilar for a few hours, watching worriedly at Orb.

X : _Someone please help Orb_

As if someone hear his prayer, Ultraman Zero walked past him.

X : Wait, Zero!

_Grab Zero hand_

Zero : What ?

X : Could you do something to him

_Pointing at Orb, Zero finally understand where is the source of the sound_

Zero : Is out of my hand

Hearing this X feel like he want to smack his head in to the pillar, but he refrain doing that because the pillar is his hiding place.

Zero : Why are you hiding behind that thing? Don't you think Orb care about where he is right know. Beside what is going on with him?

X : I don't know. That is why I'm worried

X and Zero is standing far away form Orb to hear what they are saying. An hour passed, Orb still ignoring his surrounding. Zero feel annoyed waiting in here without doing anything. X feel more worried. When Zero almost tempted to use his slugger to catch Orb attetion, he hear X greeting someone.

X : Victory!

Victory : Yes? Is he okay?

_Victory see Orb playing ocarina very expertly_

X : Ah !

_Zero and Victory staring at X, they know when X raising his index finger to the air meaning that he have an idea_

X : Victory chage to your blue outfit!

Victory : Is my Knight Form not blue outfit !

Victory felt resentful at X exclamation and transform to his Knight Form with Knight Timbre in his hand. Zero laughing hearing the name.

X : Hurry go to him!

Victory : But, I'm not expert at something like this

Zero : At the very last you have your timbre

Victory : What is that suppose to mean !

Zero push Victory to Orb who is suddenly concious to his surrounding. As Victory walk to him, Orb greet him

Orb : What a good weather, for once no fighting

_Orb sighing in relief for the peace_

Victory : Please, don't jinks it

_Victory siting beside Orb. Orb chuckle at hearing Victory remark_

Orb : Do forgive me

Victory is not type of someone that know to continue conversation, he look behind him and see X and Zero do some act that he doesn't understand.

Victory : _Here goes nothing_

Victory : Where is your pan flute? Usually you play with it

_Ask Victory trying to catch Orb attention form playing the sad melody_

Orb : Ah, to be honest I don't know where it is. I think the flute is lost in the fight. Ultraman Leo give the ocarina. So that I can play melody again.

_Orb inspect the ocarina in his hand_

Victory : I see. _So Orb was sad because he lost his pan flute_

_Well, Victory guessing is wrong_

Orb : I'm curios, the timbre in your hand, it is can only play the Victorious Melody?

_Orb looking at the timbre in Victory hand_

Victory : It can play another melody. It just that I don't know how to play it perfectly.

_Victory feel sheepish at saying that_

Orb laugh was heard by Victory, Zero, and X. They feel glad that the situation has changed. Victory really want to hide his face when he heard Orb laugh at him.

Orb : I can teach you how to play with timbre, maybe we can colaborate or have a duel in playing music, that will be fun!

_Orb eyes is shining_

Victory : _Oh, what kind of place that I fall right know? Nonetheless_

Victory : It will be my pleasure

Then without Victory know it, he has a music class for the day. The two musical forget the other two people who watching behind them.

X : Finally!

Zero : Sigh, I will go to see my father. Don't stop me

X : Who want to stop you?

Zero : Gzzz

And everyone can hear the happy melody form the park.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**And finish !**

**Yay !**

**See you again !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. We meet again. I feel happy that someone like the drabble. **

**I will try my best to created a new story !**

**Thank you so much for your support !**

**English is not my mother language so please be patient with me **

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Advertisement**

In one of the Space Garrison room .

Zoffy : How do I look ?

An ultraman is in front of the mirror looking at himself. He is wearing a long cloak with a golden chain. Well he is Ultraman Zoffy one of the ultra kyodai and the captain of space Garrison.

Seven : You look the same, why are you asking me?

Behind him another ultra watching him fluttering the cloak. He is Ultra Seven who waiting for Zoffy to finish what he is doing.

Zoffy : It just that I'm a little bit anxious?

Seven : For the advertisement of the year?

Zoffy : Yeah...

_Never in his wildest dream Seven saw Zoffy this agitated for acting on advertisement_

Seven : Relax brother, this is just taking your picture for recruitment of Garrison

Zoffy : But I never do something like this! Why can't we dump it at Zero!

Seven : You do remember, that my son has done that for the past few years

Zoffy : How about the other, like Geed, Blu, or Rosso?

Seven : They already do it last year

Zoffy : Gh...

_Zoffy just want to finish his paperwork which is piling up like a skyscraper_

Seven : I never thought someone like you to be afraid

Zoffy : Its not like that!

Seven : Then what?

Zoffy : I just to old for doing something like this!

The room become silent after Zoffy outburst. Seven was blinking rapidly because of the statement.

Seven : Well, we can use some flashy background to make you sparkling

_Seven is thinking hard, he wants Zoffy to be seen cool and authoritive not old and rusty_

Zoffy : Huh?

_Zoffy feel as if he is being insulted by someone_

_Sometimes Seven wonder how come Zoffy become the highest captain in the Garrison, while at the same time can't do the simple task like acting for a short video?_

The two ultras keep standing at there for another minute. Until an ultras come with confused expresion in his face.

Zoffy : Nexus?

Nexus : Pardon me, if I interrupting you discussion

Zoffy : Ah, no. May I know why are you going into this room Nexus?

Nexus : I'm a bit lost

_Zoffy and Seven sweatdropped at hearing Nexus honest reply. They thought that Nexus remember where the place its in Land of Light but it seem Nexus still not used to stay in here_

The same door was opened again by Ultraman with blue crystal in his head. He is Ultaraman Ginga

Ginga : Seven-san, Zoffy-san the other are waiting for the two of you. Oh, hello Nexus

_Zoffy face turn pale at hearing it_

Nexus : Hello, Ginga

Ginga : How have you been? What do you think living in here?

Nexus : I'm fine. To be honest I keep losing my way

_Ginga sweatdropped at hearing Nexus statement and laughting hard_

Ginga : Hahaha, it seem you are confused with which is the building

Nexus : Yes, because all the building have the same material and structure making it hard to differentiate

While Ginga and Nexus talk they forget about the other occupant. Zoffy is standing so rigid like statue, his mind is blank after receiving Ginga recent report. Because he is the director, Seven have to think the best way to make the advertisement a success, by making Zoffy catch the attention of viewers. As he thinking, he see Ginga and Nexus talking animately

_A lightning suddenly crossing in Seven mind_

Seven : Ginga, Nexus I need your help!

Ginga and Nexus : Huuh?

#

The advertisement take two weeks to finish which is one of the fastest record breaking the previous one and it is ready to be launched. Every Ultraman in the Land of Light was waiting for this short film. They are waiting for who have the honor to be the star. An Ultraman with a glorious wing pattern in his chest armor was waiting in the middle of the city center. His name is Ultraman Max.

Max : I cant' wait to watch it

Zero : Hah! let me guess it must be Ginga!

Max : How can you be so sure, Zero?

Zero : Instinct ?

Victory : I think you are wrong , Zero

Zero : How come? I see him looking so tired this past few weeks. And I know he doesn't take any mission.

Victory : Yes he does look tired. But when I'm asking him why he looked so tired. He answered that he have to help someone for something

Max : If Ginga is not the one, then who?

Suddenly the big screen is buzzing and flickering

Zero : Well, we will know the answer after this

The big screen played, there is counting at there before the screen change color. The scene look like a ripple of water making a gentle wave and come someone for the ripple. With his hand reaching in front of, the full view body out front the ripple. His cloak is fluttering form invisible force making a new ripple appear within his side. Everyone realise who is the person in the screen.

Zero : Wait aren't that...

Max : Yup, our captain Garrison

Victory : Zoffy-san

At the screen, Zoffy looked so cool and authoritive with serious expression in his face. The audience is speechless at seeing the usually a bit old Zoffy to be this charming. They are amazed by Zoffy smile.

Zero : Never thought in my live I see my uncle smiling like that

Max : Same, I only know his nod

Everyone see the advertisement till the end. They keep talking about the advertisement even after and hour of its lauched.

Victory : Its must be hard for the crew to make this

Max : Of course it is !

Zero : I wonder, how can they make the advertisement look so cool, even my advertisement a few years back doesn't look like that

Max : Who knows?

#

_Behind the scene_

_Zoffy : Woah, Ginga, Nexus the water is too much, I think I will be drowned_

_Seven : Nonsense, put more water Ginga, Nexus_

_Ginga : But, Seven-san I think what Zoffy-san try to say, is the water can damage the camera_

_Nexus : I felt tired_

_Seven : Do I hear someone trying to defy my instruction? *power_leaking*_

_Ginga and Nexus : No, Sir!_

_Seven : Great, now do what I say !_

_Ginga and Nexus : Yes, Sir! *terrified*_

_Zoffy : Seven! You will be the dead of me!_

_Seven : Said that to me after we finish this forsaken thing! *glare_at_Zoffy*_

_Zoffy : Please have mercy, brother! *scared*_

_That day all the crew and actor understand to not make Seven angry ever again _

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Finish !**

**Yey ! **

**Until we meet again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. It has been a long time since I update a new drabble **

**And today I present to you all the bond of father and son, Seven and Zero !**

**Sorry if the stories is a bit sad and cringy, but yeah its the story **

**Thank you so much for your support !**

**English is not my mother language so please be patient with me**

#

Doodle

In the Land of Light we see many ultras doing their job. But not for this one ultra. He keeps walking around Garrison building as if searching for something. Guess who is this ultra, he have twin sharp knife in his head. Yup he is Ultraman Zero the leader of Ultimate Force Zero.

**(my slugger is not knife, how dare you humiliate my awesome slugger! #Zero**

**Whoops I'm sorry Zero #Author)**

Zero : where is the doodle that I sketch that time?

Said Zero to no one, right know he is doing a mission. Yes, a mission that he made for himself. To find the retarded sketch when he was still a young child.

Zero : Arghhhh... I forgot! Keep remembering Zero, remember...

_flashback_

_Little ultra running away from orphanage. This is Zero when he is still in orphanage. He felt left out at there. The other little ultra think him as a freak, just because he have a different color scheme in his body. Why they do that? He never do something bad to them, so why he get that treatment? Are not the Land of Light suppose to protect those who couldn't fight? So why those ultra kid bully him? This was so unfair!_

_Think the little ultra. He keep running and get too close to Space Garrison building._

_Zero : hm... this place look nice_

_Zero sat still and start scratching a doodle on the floor. Unknown to him someone watching him behind a big pilar. He is someone who have a slugger in his head. Yup, guys you know him as Ultraman Seven._

_Seven : Wait... who is that? Eh...? Zero ? What is he doing in here? _

_Seven keep looking at Zero who is too focused on drawing the floor_

_Seven : Ah... look at him he is growing. I'm so proud of him_

_**( A stalker has been found! *mobile_legend_sound* #Author**_

_**That is my Son! #Seven**_

_**Calm down good sir, your son will be safe with me! #Author**_

_**I don't believe you #Seven**_

_**Ouch that hurt a lot *hiks* #Author**_

_**Go back to the story *angry* #Seven**_

_**Sowwy #Author)**_

_Zero : hm... why I draw him?_

_Said Zero to himself when he saw the doodle._

_Zero : wait I know this person!_

_Seven who hiding behind the pilar was shocked at hearing Zero outburst. He took a glance at the doodle. And behold, the great Seven was blushing. The doodle image was him. He felt proud to Zero, eventhough Zero didn't know him._

_Zero: hm... Ah! Is the knife head Kyoudai!_

_Seven fell when he heard the so given name from Zero. _

_Seven : Knife head? Did my slugger look like a knife?_

_He was crying inside._

_Zero: ehehehe it look nice_

_Seven : It was kinda cute actually_

_Zero : Oh, I must go back!_

_Zero start running to orphanage while Seven come out from his hiding place. He saw Zero doodle and decided to take it back home as a remembrance for his son little adventure._

_Seven : Know what to do with Zero annoyer hm..._

_Seven was planning an 'exercise' for those little ultra who bully his little son._

_Seven : better let Leo handle this then..._

_Seven walking to Space Garrison with a chunk of floor in his hand. He didn't care others ultra looking at him after destroying a public place._

Back to the present

Zero is still looking for that same doodle. He is quite embrassed if someone find that doodle. Not far from him, Seven is laughing silently. Zero don't know that the doodle has already been taken by Seven, yet Seven let his son search it for the sake of amusement.

#

**A sadistic father indeed**

**Thanks **

**Author out **

**See ya agains guuys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Author in here! I hope everyone keep a healty life in this pandemic**

**Right know Author bringing some new Ultra Generation and Heisei Ultra!**

**Yeah this is the first time Author using many character in one darbble. It give me some time to arrange them.**

**It was a request back in 2019 and I could only write the drabble yesterday**

**So yeah, sorry is the Ultra in this story a bit OOC**

**But where the fun!**

**Happy reading my reader**

**Sorry for the bad grammar!**

**#**

When The New Meet The Second

Ah the land of light, the holy land of Ultra. In here many Ultra Warrior born to fight for the better of the entire universe. There are many Ultras from the oldest to the youngest one, together they help each other to protect those who can't fight. Right know we zoom into four ultra who from they look they must be lost.

?: Oh great we are lost our way

Said an Ultra with the coloration of silver and red with his head resemble V with fire ornation in it. Yep he is Ultraman Rosso the eldest in the little group.

?: Calm down, Rosso

Another Ultra with silver and blue colour in his body tried to calm down his brother. He is Ultraman Blu.

?: Don't worry we will be fine!

The ever positive thinking and the only girl in the group with main orange color in her body, she is Ultrawoman Grigio. The little sister of Rosso and Blu.

?: Hey, at the very least we still in land of light, we can ask other Ultra.

The youngest in the group and the very hyperactive Ultra who like to wander in the city hall of Light. With coloration of silver, black, and red with blue eye. He is Ultraman Geed, the so called son of Belial.

Rosso: Right, it was your idea to wander around in this place without a guide.

Geed: Sorry, I think I'm to excited?

Grigio: It's not good to blame it all to Geed after all it was me who said this idea firts.

Said Geed scratching his head. Rosso exaperated as he is seeing his sister fuming because he blame Geed for all of this, to be honest this is the first time for him and them to look around the capital city of the Land of Light beside the Space Garrison. If he is not wrong the capital city name is Star Cluster?

Blu: What in the name of graphic funtional shirt does this city named Star Cluster?

Rosso: Actually that is a good question

Geed: Maybe the city have its own history?

Grigio: That can be to?

Blu: Or the one who named this city doesn't have a good sense of naming thing

Geed: I think I aggree with you there

Rosso: Does other ultra know sarcasm?

Geed: I know! Zero like to talk like that!

Blu: Go figure

_Somewhere_

_Zero: Hachu...*sneezing*_

_Mirror Knight: Are you okay?_

_Zero: Dammit, who is talking behind my back!_

_Glen: Yo, incoming!_

_Zero: Woah! Dammit!_

_Jeanbot: Stop cursing, Zero!_

_Zero: I can't help it!_

Back to them

They are still walking around aimlessly, watching the routine of residents doing their thing. Eventually they realise Ultraman and human is not that far from doing their daily activity. A larger crowd caught they attention.

Grigio: What is going at there?

Rosso: Let's find out

Curiosity is one of the thing that made young Ultra do stupid and incredible thing at the same time.

?: Gah, what is wrong with this Ultras?

?: I know I'm famous

?: Hm?

Standing at the center of the crowd three Ultra taking the attention for every bystander at group is a bit curious about the situation. Rosso is taking the time to find someone that they can ask. Fortunately for them they see Ultra Kid between the crowd.

Rosso: Ultra Kid!

Kid: Eh? Rosso, Blu, Grigio, Geed? What all of you doing in here?

Geed: That is what we wanted to know

As the group gaze back to the Trio Ultra who still standing at the same place with many Ultras trying to take some picture with them.

Kid: Oh... wait! You don't know about them?

Blu: If we know them, why would we ask you?

Kid :Point taken

Rosso: Well?

Kid: Right let me introduce you all, the one with purple ornament, his name is Ultraman Tiga

Kid pointed at the tall Ultraman with calm expression in his face.

Blu :Somehow I feel like I have seen that face before, but where?

Grigio: Ah! R/B crystal!

Rosso: Oh! The one who give us the power to control wind!

Kid: Beside him with a blue ornament his name is Ultraman Dyna

Again kid pointed to another Ultra which right know attending all request for taking picture with him.

Geed: Yup it seems that we don't know him *he see there is no reaction for the other three*

Kid: And the last with black garment in his chest is Ultraman Gaia

For the last time kid pointed at Gaia whom his face look like want all of this to be over.

Kid: And that all! I gotta go see ya! *runnig away*

As if the trio heard them, Tiga made his way to them. Of course crowds shy aways, Dyna and Gaia follow Tiga lead. The Four Ultra its a bit intimidated by the presence of the Older Ultra.

Tiga: Ah, I recognize some of you? Have we meet before?

Rosso: Um... no but, you help us fight with the use of crystal

Tiga: Oh I see, so you borrow my power?

Blu: Yes, forgive us if we exceed the capacity

Tiga: Don't worry young warrior, if by using my power can help you, then at least my power have beed used for good thing

Tiga smile at the Four Ultra, while he scan this four youngster he is a bit startled when his gaze stop at Geed. Geed felt uncomfortable like he is being judged.

Tiga: My apologies you look like...

Dyna : Belial

Dyna cut Tiga sentence and right know staring at Geed who look like a prisoner under court.

Dyna: You aren't him are you?

Geed: Of course not! I'm myself!

Dyna: That is great answer and hello young lady

For some odd reason there are a tingling feeling in the back of Blu and Rosso head. They wanted to pummel this person who dared to flirt with their sister.

Grigio: Hello Mr. Dyna

Gaia: Pfft... Mr... *holding his laugh*

Tiga: *smiling*

Geed: Wow *laugh*

Blu: That was gold!

Rosso: I'm so proud of you Grigio!

Grigio: Um... thanks? *confused*

Yup Dyna is gaping right after Grigio said that.

Gaia: Ah I know, the ultra new generation hm?

Grigio: That us!

Gaia: So, who exactly is your leader?

Rosso: That is a tricky question, some say it was Zero

Blu: Others say it was Ginga

Geed: And Orb to!

Tiga: That was a big question then

Crowds start whispering about the ultra new generation. And everything go down hill from there.

?: Well they are good, but the new member was helped by other Ultra

?: Yeah they borrow other Ultra power for their use

?: Yeah even one of them is the son of that person

?: He must be evil

The Seven Ultra become silent after hearing this. The Three Sibling is fidgetting in their place and Geed squirming at the dark stare that is given to him for the crowd. The Trio from outer dimensions think that enough is enough. Unknown to them another Three Ultra wanted to stop the commotion before getting out of hand. They are Ultraman Nexus, Max and an Ultra with blue coloration and silver his name is Cosmos, the gentle and nature Ultraman. It seems they don't have to step on this problem as Tiga voice echoing around the street hall.

Tiga: Is this the way you give thanks to warriors that always protect this place with their live?

The crowd is shaken by Tiga cold voice, after all there is rumor aboout this particular Ultra who is come from dark age.

Gaia: You should be ashamed, that all of you has been protected by them at all times when the Aliens or Belial come attacking the Land of Light!

?: But one of them is his decedant!

Dyna: So what? As long as he walking in the light and fight for the good then he is not evil! Just because his father is evil does not mean that he will be evil to!

Tiga: A living being is constantly change, so will all of you change for the better?

The Four young Ultra is shocked to be fierced protected by the Trio Ultra when this is the first time they meet. The crowds feel cold breeze passing them as the Trio stare at them with fury behind those eyes. Then a few Ultra start to disfuse the commotion.

Max: Okay calm down everyone

Nexus: Please don't make a scene in here or the space garrison will take action

Said Nexus in his most stoic expression that he like to use. The crowd start to dismiss. Rosso, Blu, Grigio, and Geed keep staring the floor as if it the most interesting thing in the world. Geed is triying his hardest to not cry at there, accused to be evil because of his father in public is much more humiliating than be told by one people. It seems Geed can't keep up his facade anymore as his tears streaming through his face

Grigio: Wah... Geed don't cry

Grigio shout wake the others.

Blu :Eih... don't cty Geed that Ultra is stupid and ugly, you don't deserve to cried for it!

Rosso: I second Blu, they are stupid beyond believe!

Geed is trying to cover his face with his hand, he is quite embrassed and hurt at the same time. He is touched by hs friend act to comfort him. While the three young Ultra try to calm their friend. Tiga, Gaia, and Dyna is searching for the Ultra who said mean thing to Geed. Cosmos get close to them and guide Geed.

Cosmos: Hey, Geed, you are a strong Ultra, you are a special Ultra who born between the dark and the light so don't sell yourself short

Said cosmos softly to ease Geed. The other give some space to Cosmos to comfrot Geed. Geed stop crying.

Geed: Um... eh? C-cosmos-san?

Cosmos: Yes, its me finnaly we meet in person hm?*smile*

Blu :You know him?

Geed :Umm yes, he is one of my Ultra capsule donator

Cosmos: Hello, it is nice to meeting ultra new generation! You must be Rosso, Blu and Grigio?

R/B:Yes! Nice meeting you to

Grigio: You are so nice Cosmos-san

Cosmos: Why thanks!

Dyna: What about me?

Dyna taking the change in atmosphere try to talk to them again

Grigio: You are creeping me Dyna-san *innocent*

Everyone: Ouch

Blu : Absolutely awesome!

Dyna is mourning his fate for getting 'creepy' name. Max and Nexus get close to them after finish dismissing the crowd.

Max: What is going on with him?

Gaia: Don't know

Max gave Gaia a quizzical look.

Nexus: What the four of you doing in here?

Rosso: Um... we just walking around and then lost our way?

The group hear chuckle come from the older Ultra. They are embrassed.

Nexus: Don't worry you all not the only one get confused by this glasses building

Said Nexus who get the look of disbelief from his peer.

Nexus: What?

Max: You have been living in here long enough to understand the in and out of this place and planet!

Tiga: Even I can navigate around in here

Nexus: You see, once I lost my way and end up in a room with Seven-san and Zoffy-san

Gaia:What? Really? Then what happened?

Nexus: Yes, and I don't want to remember it *shudder*

Dyna: Now I really wanted to know that!

While the Heisei Ultra talking each other. The four Ultra whispering in soft voice.

Grigio: They are nice Ultra

Geed: I like them!

Rosso: I agree

Blu :I just feel like we have been watch by them, hm?

Rosso: That can be true

Cosmos: Come on, I will show you around!

Geed: Thanks for cheering me up Cosmos-san

Cosmos: No problem, after all the new generation is our future that must be sharpened and protected!

The four blushed at hearing Cosmos statement the others is smiling at them.

Dyna: Yeah. Come we must explore this place it is said that this place is particulary funny and exciting to check out!

Blu: Woah, okay!

Before they go exploring the place, Tiga stop them.

Tiga: Ah we must, drop in Space Garrison, I hear Mebius is cooking curry

Gaia: What really? *excited*

Max: Yeah, I can't wait to taste it!

Nexus: I hear rumor that Even Ultraman King is standby at Garrison just for the curry

Everyone: For real!

That news shocked everyone

Tiga: I want to pinch Mebius face *whispering*

Tiga said randomly getting a weird look form Gaia.

Cosmos: Well then better go fast before the curry running out!

And so the new and the heisei generation racing to space garrison in which there are many Ultra at there.

_Omake_

_Zoffy: Hm? What!_

_Zoffy is hearing the report from Max and Nexus._

_Zoffy: Oh they are on, say can you call Seven for me?_

_Max: Um sure?_

_As Max and Nexus get out form the room, they felt a certain doom will be falling to a certain group._

_Nexus: I felt like there will be a massacre_

_Max: Nah, I got the feeling that Seven-san and certaintly Leo-san will be pleased somehow_

_Nexus: I pray for whoever victim their mercy then_

_Back to the room_

_Zoffy :No one can messing with my warrior! *evil smirk* _

#

**This chapter is quite long**

**I hope all of you happy after reading this chapter!**

**Bye, Guys!**

**Author out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Readers, hello to you for me**

**I hope every one still fighting Covid-19**

**Oh I almost forgot , Happy Father Day**

**So this chapter is Father and Son bonding**

**Author is not the owner of Ultraman**

**If Ultraman is real I will ask Seven to destroy the virus and ask Hikari to find the antitode**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Package **

Another day in Space Garrison. There are many ultras come and go. Some asking for information, few asking for new mission, and many do their own thing. We see Ultraman Seven talking with another 'Ultra with X as his color timer. He known as Ultraman X.

Seven: How is the situation near Planet W-Y35?

_Gazing at statistic in his hand _

X : The condition at the Planet is under control

Seven: What Orb and Ginga status?

X: Right know they are doing well, although Ginga got caught in beam. Oh, he said they will finish the mission in an hour.

_His hand is typing coordinate to his friend_

Seven: Right. When they arrive in here, make sure he go straight to medical wings

X: Yes, sir.

Today is Seven inspection on missions gathering. He is making sure ultras in here doing their job. As much as he hate it, Seven prefer more on undertaking mission than stand by at here. His other brother are performing task in different universe, so yeah Space Garrison right know under his command. Even the so called lay down Ultraman Ace got missions form Ultra Father. He is getting more frustated as time pass by. An Ultraman gain his attention, he see a symbol V with yellow crystal.

Seven: 'What is he doing in here' Victory!

Victory who heard his name called by someone saw Seven in the hall way.

Victory: Seven-san finnaly I found you!

Seven: Is there something that you need?

Victory: Ah, um, no. I saw this package in front of my place and read that this box is for you

Victory give the box to Seven, in which Seven accept it.

Seven: Thanks, I guess. Sorry, your time is wasted searching for me

Victory: No at all, I actually want to wait for Ginga. We will be having some discussion with Nexus

Seven: You don't have to wait longer, they will be back in half an hours

Seven bring the box to his office. He is curious, on who give him this package. Opening the box is an easy deal, but the inside make him speechless. In his hand there is a shirt with word saying 'Best Father of The Year'. To be honest Seven didn't expect something like this.

?: Suprise!

Seven: S***

Seven twisted his body and find himself face to face with his son. Zero come form a portal, only his upper body can be seen by Seven.

Seven: sooo, do you like my gift?

Seven: really, Zero? Do you need to give me a heart attack?

Zero: But is fun!

Seven: This is yours?

Zero: That is for you

Seven: so, what is this?

Zero: You know, I heard that today on Earth people celebrate, um... Father day, sooooo

Zero is flustered, to shy to continue what he want to said. Somehow Seven mind connected, no wonder his brothers panicking before taking missions. They want to give a gift to Ultra Father and it seems Ultra Father know about this. Seven is smiling, this is the first time Zero give him something precious. He is quite touched that Zero acknowledge him as his father even after everything happened. Zero looking around Seven Office, don't want to meet his father eyes.

Seven: Thank you

Stroking Zero head. Zero blushing so hard. Seven chuckle at Zero bashful act.

Zero: uh.. do you like it?

Seven: I do

Zero: Hufft, I guess I have to say thanks to them

Seven: Who?

Zero: Rosso and Blu, they are the one who give me the idea

Seven : I think you should

Zero: Uh... thats all, I still have something to do in here. Good bye, old man!

Zero gone just like that even before Seven finishing his word. Truly, what a tsundere son.

Seven: You know Zero, I'm extremely happy that you give me a gift. But I think you should be the one who choose the shirt. How come the words said 'Best Father of The Year' but the image behind it is a tooth. My son it looks like your time in Earth with Geed doesn't give you a good sense of culture. How can I wear this with dignity!. Or are you purposely give me this to make me look like an idiot!. You are really need to be diciplined, dear son. ZERO! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE!

Seven shout is strong enough to shake Space Garrison building. Everyone inside thinking in the same line on what kind of stupid thing that Zero have done to get the ire of his father. While Seven in his office still nagging into 'how to tame my wild son'.

* * *

Omake

Victory: I have already said to him that it was a foolish idea

Ginga: I just hope we will survive after this

Orb: I bet half of Space Garrison will be destroyed

X: let's hope Space Garrison still standing under this storm

Nexus: why does something like this happend when I'm not in mission *to tired for all of this*

* * *

**Finished!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter**

**Thanks**

**Author out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy! Author in here**

**I hope everyone okay**

**Happy anniversary to Ultraman, 10 July! **

**I've recently rewatch Ultraman Mebius, he is sooooo cute to be true**

**And yeah I watch Ultraman Z tooo, by the way I like the OP. it have a nice rhyme in my ear**

**Enjoy!**

**Ultraman creator is Tsuburaya**

* * *

Argument

The sounds of fighting echoing across the big arena. Ultra Colosseum is the place where many young and adult ultra gather to practice their combat ability. From martial arts, to weapons, and signature power of ultra 'Kousen'. In here ultras can choose to fight with holograpic kaiju who can fight like a real one or their own kinds. An Ultra with twin horn and red coloration inspecting practice that happend in front of him. He is Ultraman Taro the intructure and teacher in Ultra Colosseum, the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra.

Taro: You're doing it wrong

Taro explain a bit about how to apply basic martial arts to a few ultra. He is famous person in this place being one of the Ultra Kyodai. Another ultra stand behind Taro.

Taro: Oh, Seven-nii what are you doing in here?

Seven: I'm just taking a stroll around this place. it's been a long time since I come here

Taro: You are supposed to focus in helping Zoffy-nii

There is a silent between them. Seven ignore Taro statement. This two person watch a fight of an ultra vs Gamora.

Seven: That will end up badly

True to his word, the ultra got smacked down and become punching bag for Gamora. Other ultra who watch this try to stop the program before more victim fall in Gamora hand.

Taro: Exactly, I have already told them to not underestimate any kaiju

Seven: Yeah, Gamora is cute and not actually hostile

Taro: But when they are angry, they punch like hurricane. By the way, you know I get a report from Nexus that Garrison Headquarter recently take a new refinement.

Seven: I don't understand what you trying to say

Taro: Really?

Seven gaze into another ultra doing scretching. Taro knows very well his brother beside him. Something get Taro attention, an Ultra is attempting to use Ultraman signature move 'Kousen'. He can see how many time the ultra try out this move, but the move itself still does not emit a flicker of beam. Taro start approaching the ultra with Seven walk behind him.

Taro: What's wrong?

Ultra: Ah teacher Taro and sir Seven!

The ultra is shocked finding himself in the presence of two of Ultra Kyodai. Come on, who is not thrilled to meet reputable person such as them. Maybe with the addition of their son, he will pass out happily. Seven looking at the ultra.

Seven: What's your name?

Ultra: My name is Z

Taro: What unique name

Z: Yes, sir!

Seven: What is your resolve?

Z: Eh?

Seven: If you want to use the move you must have resolve

Taro: Wait that is not the way on how to teach newbie about kousen!

Seven: Then what? Don't tell me, you just ask them to do the same step and technique?

Taro: Don't judge me! I know very well about this! Move like this is diverse from each ultras, they are special in their own right!

Seven: For that same reason, I ask him for his resolve! Without resolve how can he use it!?

Taro: It's his right! Futhermore he is to young for using this move!

Seven: You have to let them learnt something like this early on!

Taro: But, Nii-san that is something we can't abuse!

Seven: And yet you let Mebius learnt it?

Taro: Mebius is special case!

Seven: You can't play favorite!

Taro: I'm not playing favorite! Mebius is very talented! It will be a waste to not extend his potential! Seven: Is the same case as this young ultra. He is talented yet lack resolve!

Taro: You can't force it!

And so a big argument take place in the middle Colosseum. Z is quite terrified standing there. Other ultras who felt the arena become much hotter, step aside. Some with their right mind try to diffuse the two power house, few with their stupid mind screaming for a fight, and many ultra running away for that place. Those ultra who still wanted to see future day take the third option.

* * *

The news about Taro and Seven big argument reach on Zero.

Zero: What in the freaking universe my old man doing right know!

Zero with his fast movement start going to the Colosseum. He accidentally bump with someone.

Zero: Whoops sorry...

The ultra who Zero crash into is trying his best to calm his nerves. Firts, he got pranked by his best friend. Second, he heard commotion of his father about to have a full battle with his sadistic uncle. Third, he almost giving a kiss to the sparkling floor. What a really wonderful day! *sarcas full mode*

Zero: Oy. You okay there, Taiga?

The person that Zero bump is his cousin Ultraman Taiga. He is wearing blue garment on his chest, the son of Ultraman Taro.

Taiga: Damn, my head spinning

Touching his head.

Zero: Language boy

Taiga: You don't have the right to said that! Speaking of which, what have your father done to my father!

Zero: I don't know! I'm going there to see my old man slaughtering your old man!

Taiga: Zero, I'm being seriuos!

Zero: I'm being serious too!

Taiga want to face palmed hearing his cousin answer.

Zero: We don't have much time if we want the front seat!

Taiga: Just let me go, I don't want to deal with this!

Zero: Come on, this is your father vs my father don't you want to know who is the best?

Taiga almost tempted on Zero reasoning.

Taiga: Forget it, we must go there

Zero: Hold tight, Taiga!

And so passerby hear Taiga scream through main road to Colosseum. When they got there the situation has become so uncontrolled. The argument keep going on as both father don't want to back down.

Taiga: I didn't know they have such a temper

Zero: Neither did I. Yo, old man fight!

Taiga: What kind of son are you?! We are supposed to cease it up not let them fight each other!

Zero notice a few ultra on arena border and an ultra near those two bomb. Z getting more uncomfortable as the argument turn into a fight.

Zero: Oy! You better get out from there if you want to life!

Z who hear someone shout caught the silhouette of two ultra not far from him. He run as fast as he can to escape from the great danger and face to face with the sons of the said danger

Z: What kind of luck am I having today? Or should I rephrase it into karma instead?

Right after Z move away, a fight break out. Many spectator shouting the name of their favorite player.

Zero: Nice move!

Taiga: Watch out!

Zero: Grab his horn, old man!

Taiga: Catch the knife, father!

The two keep cheering their fathers. This is the first time for Z watching a spectacular battle of the Ultra Brother caliber. The battle go on until someone interfere. This person share similarity with one of the battler.

Taro: Gah! Father!?

Taiga: Heh! Grandpa!

Seven: S***

Zero: F***

Z: *on the verge of pass out*

Father of Ultra is the one who stop the fight between the two member.

Zero : I think, I will be going right know

Taiga: You stay here! If I'm going to die then I will drag you with me!

The three youngster see Father of Ultra 'educate' the two fighter.

Three: Ouch

After finish 'educating' them, Father of Ultra come nearing the three youngster with Taro and Seven unconscious body.

Father of Ultra (Father): What are you doing in here?

Taiga: We are trying to break them up? *stiff*

Father: In which you all not successful accomplishing it?

Zero: Um... yeah?

Truely, Father of Ultra really want to smack his sons. His gaze stop on Z.

Father: Everything happend because of you

Z: I'm very sorry, Sir. I know this is my fault. If I can do it right, teacher Taro and sir Seven will not become like this! *terrified*

Father: At ease, young one. This is not your fault. This is purely their mistake. I heard you have problem with your signature move?

Like a boulder has been lift from his shoulder. Z can sigh in relief.

Z: Yes!

Father: Then you will be Zero discipline

Zero: What! But, I'm not ready I ...

Father: I have seen you, Zero. You train Ginga and Victory to find their balance. You train Geed on how to be Ultraman. Should I say more?

Zero is having a heart attack. He is not ready to assume the role of master for some new ultra. Z is excited.

Zero: He is still young, Father of Ultra...

Z mood dropped at hearing Zero answer

Zero:... but I will take him as discipline when he strong enough to bear the name of Ultraman

Zero smiling at Z. Z feel like he can die today without any regret.

Taiga: So it's over?

Father: Yes

Z: Excuse me, can I scream?

Father: Sure *confused*

Z: TODAY IS FULL OF ULTRA AWESOMENESS *then fainted*

Taiga: You got a weird discipline

Zero: The universe is laughing at me

For a full week the Colosseum is closed for renovation.

* * *

_Omake_

_Z: That is how I meet Zero-shisou_

_Geed: That is pretty eventful_

_Z: It's only half of it_

_Geed: *change topic* Say why don't we eat something, like instant noodle?_

_Z: Is not healthy, Geed-shisou_

_Geed: Please don't call me that_

_Z: But, you are Zero-shisou friend_

_Geed: Just *sigh* do you want it or not?_

_Z: Well is the only menu we have, so I want Ultra big!_

_Geed: Right..._

* * *

**Yey!**

**Today chapter is Taro, Father of Ultra, Taiga, and Z first appear**

**Wait fo the others to appear**

**Author out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good day to you, my readers! **

**Thank you for always been waiting for a new chapter!**

**Author is honored!**

**Zero is Tsuburaya golden child, so I'm not owning him**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Baby**

Shout, explosion, and destroyed facility always occuring in the inside of Space Science and Technology Bureau or to be short SSTB. They have many resource to ignore broken part or annihilated building. After all this is the place where Ultras with blue coloration doing their job as scientist and inventor. They are the foundation of Land of Light prosperity and their creation help Ultra Warriors. Ultras who help behind the screen that is their nickname. We can imagine how busy they are unlike this one Ultra.

Zero: Why am I here?

Yes, Zero is standing in front of SSTB. He is in here because Seven ordered Zero to send some report into the Head Chief of this building. Different from Space Garrison or known as Inter Galactic Defense Force which can fly, SSTB building is standing tall as high as Plasma Tower. Maybe to watch over the plasma spark for far away? Who knows

Zero: This building is tall

He entered and looking around.

Cosmos: Hello, Zero! What are you doing in here?

Zero: Cosmos! Do you know who is the Head Chief?

Cosmos: What business do you have with him?

Zero: My father ask me to deliver this

Zero let Cosmos see what he wanted to give to 'him'.

Cosmos: Ohhhhhh the secret file from Galaxy Rescue Force?

Zero: Yeah, Ribut think some occurence is happening at the same time on a few planet. So he give this to my father.

They start walking to meet the Head chief.

Cosmos: So how your father fare after becoming the captain of Galaxy Rescue Force?

Zero: Don't ask, he is going insane

The way Zero talk his father unfortunate new job make Cosmos worried.

Cosmos: Something happened to him?

Zero: Nah, you don't have to be worried he is just being himself

Cosmos is confused at Zero respond while Zero don't really care at his father new position. After all his father still a bit crazy as usual. They stop for sometime because there are to many check point and arrived at the futherst place inside Bureau.

Cosmos: This is his place, I have something to do! Give my regard to your father, Zero

After saying goodbye Cosmos go turn on another corridor. Zero knock the door.

?: Yes? you can come

Without saying anything Zero open the door and face to face with Hikari with his lab coat. Zero currently in Hikari personal lab.

Zero: Hikari?

Hikari: Yes? Something wrong, Zero?

Zero: You are the Head Chief?

Ask him in disbelief

Hikari : I have taken this position for more that a thounsand of years, so is there something that you need?

Zero: F***! Oyajii!

Hikari: Your etique on language need improvement

Hikari look like someone who don't get any sleep for a years

Zero: I think you should sleep

Hikari: Focus Zero. Don't waste my time

Zero: You.. dammit I try to be nice!

Hikari: And yes you actually succesfull in doing that, I have some experiment that I have to watch over and paperwork which is piling up like Plasma Tower. So be quick!

Zero: My father send you this!

He give the secret file to Hikari. Hikari receive it and open the contend. While Hikari focusing in his task, Zero is looking at every experiment, project, and so on mixed up like a theme park. He is intrigued on one of the chemical liquid that have the same colour as his Shining mode.

Zero: What kind of thing is this?

_Come on guys guess with me! What Zero gonna do with the chemical?_

_A. Put the chemical back on it place_

_B. Spill the chemical on some object to see the reaction_

_C. Drink it_

This is Zero we are talking about, of course he choose the later. Hikari is too focused that he forgot to remind Zero to not touch anything in his lab. But Alas

Hikari: Hm? Wait where is Zero?

Hikari question is answered with a cry of a baby.

Hikari: Wait, I believe there is no baby in my lab

He is searching for the source and find a baby in one of his table.

Hikari: I should have known *exaperated*

Zero: Dadada?

* * *

Today is a great day, no paperwork, no annoyer, and no noise. Is the perfect place to relax. But it seem a problem gonna approach on specific ultra.

Seven: That is the last

Being the new head on a new made organization is tiring in Seven list on how worst life can be. Seven was about to enjoy the moment while it last like lying his head on the table when a noise came from the door. He was about to ignore and continue what he wanted to do untill he heard the voice of someone that ke know, and there is anger in that voice.

? : I know you are in there, is best for you to open the door before I throw something into your face.

So Seven do exactly as the person talk

Seven: What are you doing in here, Hikari?

Hikari: This is my answer to your question.

In his hand there is baby Zero who playing with rubber. On the way to here Zero keep crying making Hikari almost lost his cool. Before anything happened to Zero, Hikari deliver him to his rightful father.

Seven: What the H...

Hikari: Shut your mouth before I kousen it

Seven aggred, he can see on how hagard is Hikari posture. No wonder his mouth is so sharp like slugger.

Hikari: Here take your son, I have so many thing to do

Seven: Wait! Explain, how come my son become like this?

Hikari: He drink one of my potion which is currenlty under some test. Maybe it take 3 to 5 days for the potion to be neutralise

Hikari left after saying that words.

Seven: Zero, can you just once not giving me a headache?

Zero: Dada?

Seven: I have just get my relaxation time and know you come bearing me with other trouble? You are truly troublemaker

Zero gigling at Seven statement as if he undertsand what Seven said. Seven roughly hold Zero. Zero stop gigling and change to crying.

Zero: Huuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The sound of baby crying can be heard a hundred kilometers away. Many ultra think what kind of parent that can't handle their child.

Taro: What is going on?

Taro open the door until there is a crack in the wall

Seven: You broke my wall

Taro: That is not my concern. When did you have another child beside Zero?

Seven: This is Zero!

Taro: What! *shocked* how come he became like this?

Seven: He drink Hikari potion

Taro: Truely Zero way on catching problem *nodding*

The two was trying their best to calm Zero, they are not so succesful doing that.

? : What ruckus I'm hearing right know?

Come four ultras in to Seven office. Two have full red body color and the others have silver and a bit red body color. The older red have something like a crown in his head and his siblings have metal in his thigh. They are the duo twin brother from planet L77. Ultraman Leo and Astra. While Zoffy is standing beside someone who have a kind smile and patience attitude. He is the oldest in the showa generation, he is Ultraman.

Taro: Oh Leo, Astra, Zoffy-nii, and Ultaraman-nii! You have to see this!

The four get close to them and saw

Astra: Is that, Zero?

Zoffy: What!

Ultraman: Huh?

Leo: He get into troble again, aren't he?

They are shocked to see mini Zero in Seven hand with cute expression in his face. As his master Leo have a good instinct about his student 'high activity'. He have to ask Zero tendecies to find and make trouble.

Ultraman: Ouhhhhh

Zoffy: He look cute

Astra: What happend to him?

Seven: I'm too tired to explain from the start

So Taro is the one who explain what is going on. Zero focused on Leo. His hand is trying to reach Leo.

Astra: Nii-san I think Zero want you to hold him

In Leo hand Zero start to blurt an unknown language. Yeah, baby language

Zero: Dadadada!

Everyone watching at Zero exciting talk

Astra: Is he even understand what we are talking about?

Seven: He doesn't understand any of it

Zoffy: Then do we understand what he is talking about?

Leo: I don't get any of it

Ultraman: Let me!

Ultraman hold Zero, he start making funny face. Zero gigle

Seven: Why in the universe Zero like to do some stupid thing!

Ultraman: He is trouble magnet, yes you are!

Ultraman teasing baby Zero.

Taro: Is your karma for being sadistic

Seven: Shut your mouth!

Zoffy: There is baby in here!

Astra: Stop making a ruckus! The big question is what are we gonna do with him?

That question make everyone shut their mouth and stare at Zero.

* * *

Day 1

Astra: What is this smell?

Leo: It come from Zero

Leo point at Zero who oblivious at what he is doing

Seven: What am I supposed to do?

Taro: Of course! Chage his diaper!

Seven: I don't know how to do that!

Taro: How come you can't do simple task like this!

Zoffy: I'm feeling sorry for Zero

Seven: Universe help me!

* * *

Day 2

Seven: He keep crying!

Ultraman: Have you feed him?

Seven: YES!

Zoffy: What did you feed to him?

Seven: Fruit?

Zoffy: SEVEN!

Ultraman: Give Zero to me, I will ask Mebius to cook some porridge

Zoffy: And you banned to feed Zero

Seven: ...

* * *

Day 3

At the lowest point of plasma spark or we can say in Earth in the middle of the night, Zero is babling.

Taro: What do you need little guy? Your father is unconciuos at the moment

Zero: Nana?

Taro: I will make you milk, then you go back to sleep okay?

Zero: Nananana?

Taro: No, you must sleep or I won't give you any milk

Zero: nana *pout*

Taro: It just my eyes or Zero is pouting? I must be tired

Zoffy: Who are you talking with?

Taro: Zero

Zoffy: I think you should go to sleep, let me watch over Zero

* * *

Day 4

Seven: I can't stand it anymore!

Zoffy : Patience, Seven

Ultraman: Beside, your son is cute like this

Zero is praised by every single person that passed.

Leo: He is giving me peace

Leo as Zero mass trouble solver is having a field day.

Zero: Dadada? *cute innocent face*

Everyone: Oooouuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh

Seven: I'm afraid my heart can't take this anymore

Seven is holding his bleeding nose. Zoffy giving Seven weird look.

Ultaraman: You actually have father-complex

* * *

Day 5

Taiga: Sooooo this is Zero?

Taro: Yup

Taiga: What hap-

Taro: Don't ask, I don't want to repeat again

?: Repeat what?

An ultrawoman is standing behind Taro. She have a gentle smile and motherly aura. She is Mother of Ultra the mother of Ultraman Taro.

Taiga: Grandma! Look its Zero!

Mother of Ultra (Mother) see Zero in Taro hand. She grab Zero.

Mother: Ouhh look at you! You look soooo cute

Zero: Dadada!

Mother: Sooo handsome!

Zero: Dadada!

Taiga: Even in this stage Zero have that much confidence

Mother: Explain to me, Taro

Taro: Yes mom *defeated by the glare Mother give him*

After explaining

Taiga: That is soooo Zero

Mother: Maybe I can help

Mother of Ultra start applying her ability to heal. To Taro and Taiga disbelief Zero change to his formerself.

Zero: Huh? Why am I here? Why do you look at me like that?

Taro: Right, I will notify Seven. He will be so 'delighted'

Taiga: I pray for your savety *patting Zero shoulder*

Zero: Wait, what I missed?

* * *

_Omake_

_Zero: Why do I get this weird memory?_

_Seven: There you are Zero! We have to do some 'bonding time'!_

_Zero: What, bonding time?_

_Seven: Yes be ready. I will not go easy on you_

_Zero: Something wrong with that words_

_Seven: *stare*_

_Bonding time session 35_

_Zero: What have I done to deserve this, OYAJII!_

* * *

**Finnaly it finished**

**Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh**

**For those who curious what is going on with Zero, let just say he and his father having a match**

**Leo and Astra become bystander to cheers them**

**This is the first appearance of Leo, Astra, Ultraman, and Mother of Ultra**

**Wait for the others official emergence**

**Author out**

**See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellloooooooooo, Readers!**

**How is your day?**

**Author bringing a new chapter, yeeeeaaayyyyy**

**Author is not owning the fanart**

**Tsuburaya is Mebius creator**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Silent atmosphere can be found in the inside of Plasma Spark Tower. Only elite Inter Galactic Defense Force members such as the Ultra Brothers, or similar figure of authority are allowed to go inside. So only few Ultra can be seen in here. A particular Ultra with white and red coloration, he have a cute face which look like a cat. He is widely known to be called the cutest Ultraman in Timely Garrison Magazine. He is Ultraman Mebius.

Mebius: Hm, the situation in here is under control

Today is his shift to watch over Plasma Spark.

Ultraman: Mebius! I see, this is your shift?

Mebius: Yes, Nii-san

They took glance on The Plasma Spark.

Ultraman: What do you think about The Plasma Spark?

Mebius: I think, it is the most powerful thing that our kind can ever create. What about you Nii-san?

Ultraman: For me The Plasma Spark is an advance technology that have the ability to grow just like us

Mebius: Eh? Really?

Ultraman: Maybe you never feel it, but to me The Plasma Spark is representation of our hope. It growing just like us.

Mebius is suprised by Ultraman answer.

Mebius: I see I still have so many thing to learn.

Ultraman: Anyways, Mebius. Where were you when Zoffy and Hikari disappear?

Mebius: Hikari and Zoffy-nii disappear? When?

Ultraman: Few days back, we are so worried searching them and you

Mebius: Ah! Uh. I don't know how to explain it, Ultraman-nii. All I know we already is some sort dimension, facing Earth as our background and question for us to answer

Ultraman: No fight? No ambush?

Mebius: No, just a questionery talk

Ultraman: I'm glad then. When everyone found out that The High Captain of IGDF and Head Chief of SSTB disappear, panic break out

Mebius: Eh?

Ultraman: I'm saying the truth, Mebius! Even Seven is going crazy trying to find the where about of Zero. Justice about to destroy our Headquarters, because Cosmos is not in SSTB. And Grigio crying because her brother sudden dissappear in front of her.

Mebius is speechless at Ultraman never though that 'session' gave a great impact into others. After a short clarification, they focus on the task. They keep watch the plasma spark untill a strange thing happen.

Mebius: Nii-san! Something wrong with The Plasma Spark!

To everyone suprise The Plasma Spark letting out a flash of energy illuminate the tower. Even the outsider can see it.

Zero: Woah, what was that?

Seven: Weird, there is no way the Plasma Spark can release that much energy

After that stunt, everyone inside the tower come to their sense. Quickly they check what is going on with The Plasma Spark.

Ultraman: Mebius are you okay?

Ultraman is searching for Mebius, he can't find him. Unconciuosly he hears a meowing beside him. He take a look on the floor and behold he see something unexpected.

Ultraman: Oh no...

* * *

Hikari as always doing his job in his lab. He get a messenger that something happened to The Plasma Spark. Actually, he already know what is going on at there since he is watching the flash of energy emerging form the tower

?: knock knock

Hikari: I have been informed about what is going on Plasma Spark Tower, so please don't bother repeating it

?: Are you sure?

Hikari caught fishy information on that statement and open his door. Ultraman go inside Hikari lab and sit down.

Hikari: Okay, what it is?

Ultraman: This is it

Ultraman open his mantle as he is not wearing it and make it for sheltering something else. A cat peep out from Ultraman mantle. The characterise of the cat is similar to someone that Hikari.

Hikari: Wait don't tell me...

Cat: Meow? (Hikari?)

Hikari: Mebius?

Mebius: Meow! (Yeah!)

Yeahhh, Mebius is turned into a cat. He is waving his paw

Hikari: Okay, I don't know how to express this should I be suprised or be frustated. Explain please?

Ultraman: Sooo you see the flash?

Hikari: Yeah, please don't say that Mebius is affected by the flash

Ultraman: Yeah

Mebius: Meow meow meow! (I don't ask to be like this!)

Hikari: Somehow I can understand what you want to say and 'you'*pointed at Ultraman* coming here for answer on how to turn Mebius back to normal?

Ultraman: Yes

Mebius: Meow! (of course!)

Hikari: Why is always me, who clean up the mess *frustated*. I've just get over with Zero turned into an infant and now Mebius is a cat!

Ultraman: Sorry, Hikari. You are the only one who can mix up everything to find the antitode

Mebius: Meow~~~~ Meow~~~~(Hey! Maybe becoming a cat is not that bad)

Hikari: For know. You don't know what happend next

Mebius: Meow~(sorry~)

Ultraman: I guess, good luck! I will keep an eye on Mebius, while you make the antitode. Can you check on him?

Hikari: I'm not a veterenian!

Mebius: Meow! (I'm okay!)

Ultraman: I'm just worried

Hikari inspecting Mebius condition.

Hikari: he is healty just like any other animal or kaiju

Mebius: Meow! (Hey)

Hikari: I will find the cure as soon as I can*sigh* so please get out, before my head give me a massive ache

Ultraman and Mebius kicked out from Hikari lab

Ultraman: It is just me or Hikari is a bit grumpy?

Mebius: Meow? (maybe?)

Ultraman: I don't understand what you are saying. Nonetheless you look soooo cute Mebius

Mebius: Meow!

* * *

Mebius is bored beyond believe. He want to go outside but Ultraman bring him to his office.

Mebius: Meow! (Nii-san!)

Ultraman: hm?

Ultraman currently doing paperwork so his attention is on the paper. Mebius is getting annoyed and scracth Ultraman.

Ultraman: Ouwch!

Mebius: Meow! (Finally!)

Ultraman: Sorry, Mebius. What do you want?

Mebius: Meow meow! ( I want to go outside!)

Ultraman: Are you hungry?

Mebius: Meow (No!) Meow Meow (! want to go outside!)

Ultraman: Do you want to...

Mebius claw screeching on the desk preventing Ultraman to finish his sentence.

Ultraman: Oh... you want to go outside?

Mebius: Meow! (Yees!)

Ultraman: But, Hikari said..

Mebius: Meow~~~~~ (Please~~~~)

Mebius is acting sooo cute till Ultraman can't say no to him.

Ultraman: Fine! But you must wear this!

Ultraman tie a yellow scraf in Mebius neck.

Ultraman: Becareful okay!

Mebius: Meow ~~~~ (Okay~~~)

* * *

Mebius find himself in The Plaza Center. He can see many ultra doing their own thing.

?: Waaaa a cat!

Someone lift him then hug him. He is familiar with this voice

Rosso: Grigio put that cat down!

Grigio: But, the cat is soooo cute

Blu: I agree

Rosso watch his siblings caressing the cat. Mebius is having the happiest moment of his life.

Blu: Wait, do cat can survive in Land of Light?

Rosso: That is a good question,

X: Why you always ask a question that is hard to answer

X come behind them. He notice the cat

X: Ouuuhh he look so cute

Grigio: He?

X: I'm just guessing

Rosso: You know, this cat is wild

Mebius offended hearing this. He clawed Rosso and run away form them

Duo: Rosso-niiiiii!

Rosso: What?

X: You are rude, I'm about to take picture

And so goes Rosso day.

* * *

Mebius run to the park. He hope he can find some peace

?: Eh? A cat? Why are you in here buddy?

Geed come across a cat which is currently enjoying itself

Mebius: Meow meow? (take breather, you?)

Geed: You must be looking for peace? Or are you waiting for prey?

Mebius: Meow~~ meow~~~ ( too tired to hunt) *licking*

Geed: huh?

Ginga: Yoooo! Geed! What are you doing?

Nexus: Hm? Cat? in Land of Light?

Ginga: Isn't supposed to life in Earth?

Geed: Must be a space cat!

Nexus: That is so cringe

Mebius: Meow~~~ meow!(I'm not a space cat!)

Ginga: I think the cat disagree with your opinion, Geed

Mebius: Meow! (Yeah!) *nod*

Nexus: Be careful

The trio caressing the cute cat and go somewhere.

Mebius: Meoowww~~~~ (peace~~~)

* * *

When Mebius go back to Ultraman office. He saw Zero and Seven take a stroll.

Mebius: Meow~~~ (hi! Seven-niii!)

Zero: Cat?

Seven: In Land of Light?

Mebius: Meow~~ (hm?)

Seven stroke Mebius behind his ears and his neck. Mebius feel blissful

Mebius:rrrrr~~~~ (is this heaven?)

Zero: Can I?

Seven: Careful or you will be scrachted by it

* * *

Ultraman is having a headache. An hour ago he get an Ultra sign from Hikari, telling him that the antitode is ready. So right know, he is looking for Mebius.

On the plaza

Ultraman: Do you see a cat with a scraf?

Grigio: I see it!

Blu: Yeah, it running away from us

Ultraman: Where?

X: To the park

Ultraman: Thank you

Rosso: Ultraman-san whose cat is that?

Ultraman: Mine!

Disappear like wind

On the park

Ultraman: Mebius! Where are you!

Ginga: Ultraman-san what are you doing?

Ultraman: I'm searching for a cat, do you see it?

Nexus: But you just shout for Me-

Geed: Ah, I saw it on main road

Ultraman: Thanks!

Gone like mist

On the main road

Ultraman: *panting* Where are you?

Seven: What are you searching for?

Seven watch his brother searching for something.

Ultraman: My cat!

Ultraman grab Mebius and hug him like his life depend on him.

Mebius: Meow! (Ultraman-nii!)

Zero: Cat, give it back!

Ultraman: Sorry Zero but I can't

Zero: Why!

Ultraman: Because I have to send him to Hikari!

Seven: Him?

Ultraman: Yeah, this is Mebius

Mebius: Meow~~~ (Hello~~)

Zero and Seven look in disbelief.

Zero: What the h-

Mebius scracth Zero hand.

Zero: Ouwch!

Seven: No wonder it is so strange to find a cat in here

Ultraman: Come, I have to take you to Hikari

Mebius: Meow! (Let's go!)

Zero: I'm going to!

Seven: Nope you will stay in here with me *dark face*

Zero:*terrified*

Ultraman: Excuse us *run away with Mebius in hand*

Seven continue his talk with Zero.

* * *

After a long painful hours.

Mebius: Yeyyss! I turn back!

Ultraman: Thank goodness

Hikari: Fyuh!

Mebius: Why am I affected by Plasma Spark influx?

Hikari: Maybe your gene have something to do with that

Ultraman: Even you don't know about this?

Hikari: This is new case, I'm confused just like you

Mebius: My gene?

Hikari: Don't ask me to explain it. If we talking about gene is the same as asking at how many planets a galaxy has

Mebius: Woah

Ultraman : That is hard to imagine

Hikari: I will think on this later. Best for you to rest

Mebius: Yup! I feel like being hit by kaiju. Thank you, Hikari and you too Ultraman-nii!

Ultraman: Well It is nice to help

Hikari nod his head and continue his project. Ultraman and Mebius going out to eat something.

* * *

_Omake_

_Taro: Mebius!_

_Mebius: Taro-nii?_

_Taro: Have you seen a cat in here?_

_Mebius: Uh, why? _

_Taro: I want it to be Taiga pet_

_Mebius: There is no way a cat can life in here! *sweating*_

_Taro: But, Rosso said th-_

_Mebius: It must be your imagination!_

* * *

**Yeaaaahhh**

**Mebius turned into a cat because of The Plasma Spark influx of energy**

**So yup**

**That is the end of this chapter**

**See you on the next one!**

**Author out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, Readers**

**This is Author**

**Author is a bit sad and lonely**

**So Author write this chapter, to let go**

**I hope you are not crying**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Hello, Dad_

_How are you?_

_I hope you are happy. Don't worry, I'm fine here._

_Dad, I meet them. They are so kind to me. I made new friends in our home Planet. I see many things in here from the unbelievable to the impossible. I'm really curious about your opinion living in here. I bet you will be so annoyed._

_You know, Dad. I'm jealous. I'm jealous at how friendly they are with they family. At how easy to smile with your parent. I see a lot that things and it's make my heart hurts. It hurts so much. I'm standing alone in here watching the stars because I'm jealous at them._

_I always dream to have someone that I call 'Dad' and 'Mom'. I wish I can talk casually with you without worrying to much. I wish that I can embrace you when I'm having a nightmare. I wish to be guided by your experience and love. I wish that we can spend time with each other more. I wish that you can be here with me._

_I want to know what is feel to be loved by my parents. I want to make you proud. You are the only one I have, yet you're the one who fall for me. I'm feeling sad right know. I hope this words can reach you up there._

_Eh... I think I'm write too much_

_I guess this is what I want to say to you, we don't really have time to sit down and talk about many things, anyways_

_My best regard to you, Dad_

_I wish you to be placed among the stars and lights, far from the darkness_

_Sincerely, your son _

_Geed_

Someone standing behind Geed in astral from, no one can see him. That person give a smile to his son who watching the stars

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short**

**Anyways have a good day**

**Author out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good days, Readers**

**Author bringing a new chapter**

**This chapter is a bit melancholic**

**I hope you like it**

**Ultraman is owned by Tsuburaya**

* * *

A Thousand Years

**Heart beats fast**

The first time I meet you, you give me the sweetest smile that I've ever seen. My chest is fluttering everytime I saw that tiny glossy mouth bloom into a laughter. I feel the whole universe is centered on you.

**Colors and promises**

You give me a reasons to stay, to enjoy every moments. You lights up my world, when darkness holding me like a servant. Your existence is the only guide that I have. You are the only thing that I care. My pledge to you that never be broken.

**How to be brave**

Can I cherish you? Can I love you? I want to be cherished. I want to be loved. I want to be brave and patients for you. Like how you're brave to overcome your fear of me. You jump for me, grab me from the vagueness of nothingness. You are the power of my life.

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

Fear holding me to catch you. My fear resist me to love you, I'm afraid of rejection. I'm afraid my heart will be broken. I'm afraid you will leave me alone without answer. I'm falling to deep. I want you to be by my side.

**But watching you stand alone**

I can only watch you fro far away. I can't stand it. Lonely I saw in your face. Your face full of worry and longing. Give me chance. Count on me.

**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**

Your hesitation is my urgent. I need to say this. I can't hold it anymore. When I tell you on how much I love you, you're suprised. Never expecting me to confess.

**One step closer**

Reaching you is my salvation. Step by step I grasp your heart. I'm too attached to you. I can't let go.

**I have died everyday, waiting for you**

If just by seeing you can cause severe heartattack I would have died many time for taking a glance on your beautiful face. I will do anything for you, beloved one.

**Darling****, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**

In here I stand for your existence. You told me to find somebody. You scream at me because you're not perfect, not good enough for me. You says you're not worth anything. But, to me you're the center of my universe. You don't have to be scared. I will always be by your side. I will be waiting for a thousand of years. Watching you for everything that will endanger and hurting you. I choose you because I love you.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I has fallen to you for eternity. My love is for you. You're my clarity. You're my sanity. You're my everything. So please, don't go away.

**Time stands still**

Minute became hours, hours become days, days become months. For the first time in my life, this is the most happiest memory that will ternally engraved in my soul. We experiences, what is mean to be one. To be together never part away.

**Beauty in all she is**

Elegance is your spirit. Your eyes glimmer like the stars. Your soft voice, is melodies to my ears. Your gentle caress is the softest touch of warm. Your gigles is the rhyme of my emotion. You're the only one that can control me.

**I will be brave**

I will try to be strong. To be strong for you, for us, for our future. Strong enough to give happiness on your face. Strong enough to protect our love.

**I will not let anything, take away**

I will not let you go. What is mine, will be forever mine. And I will keep fighting to defend it.

**What's standing in front of me**

Then everything suddenly crashing down. You're gone, leaving a bundle of life in my hand. What am I going to do without you?. What should I do for him?. I'm not ready to lost you. To lost everything that I cared.

**Every breath, every hour has come to this**

I'm choked. I'm lost. I'm going insane. I want to destroy everything. Everything that take you away for me. This is unfair!. I can't life without you

**One step closer**

Kill me!. Reaching you is my only salvation. I want to end this torture, I can't endure it anymore. This is too much for me.

**I have died everyday, waiting for you**

You are slipping away for me. The thought of suicide lingering in my head. And yet, I see your remnant on him. He have your color, blu sky color with mixture of mine. He have your smile, your stubborness, your warm. I can't look at him. He reminds me of you. I don't have the strenght to take him. I'm still grieving for you. Watching him feels more like a torture for me. I can't. I'm sorry.

**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**

If you can see me, I will always be in here, waiting for you even if it is a millenium. Do you know? He grow so strong that I can't help to turn my back on him. I failed. I failed to be a father. I'm a loser. I'm ashamed of myself. I throw your last gift. How immoral I can be to ignore my own son. Just because my heart ache everytime I saw him.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Dear, My love for you is boundless. So boundless that I can't let you go. I'm haunted to be alone for eternity. I'm sorry, I almost let him fall to the darks side. You must be very dissappointed with me.

**And all along I believed, I would find you**

I know dear, our love will unite us. But can our love unite him?. I don't want him to fall apart, just like me. I don't want him to suffer alone, to cry alone or to be left out. I want him to know that there is still me watching him.

**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**

Every moments is gift to us. I love you and will forever love you. After so long mourning our unfortunate fate, his presence in my life, in our life help me to heal the wound. I have to release you. I have to let you go. I'm sorry for my selfishness. I'm holding you too tight that you can't even fly with us.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Our love is countless. I should have known you will always be by myside. No, be by ourside watching us.

**One step closer**

If the stars is your soul, I can sense your delicate heartbeat bring peacefulness to our life. It feels like you're so close yet so far away.

**One step closer**

Came the time when finally we meet. Even though for a second. At the very last I can see you again. You don't know how much I miss you.

**I have died everyday, waiting for you**

You're expecting me. You wait for me in here, where time is frozen and we can do anything that we wanted. I can hug you, kiss you, touch you, hold you, saw you again. After heartbreaking and stupid decision I have done. You forgive me, for everything.

**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**

Holding hands and never let go. Eventually I have to go back, once again leave you behind waiting for my return. I don't want to make you wait, but our sin will be alone out there. He still need some guidance. And for once I have this urgency to not left him.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

We will always be together. I have to says good bye, for now

**And all along I believed, I would find you**

I guess, trust give birth to fondness. And fondness changes into love. Love is a pure power that will exist as the last hope for everything

**Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**

You don't have to be worried anymore. We have a son who likes to watch over me. If by any changes you still here with us, I want you to know

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I will always love you

Stand an Ultra in front of a gravestone. That gravestone looks so beautiful in a crystalized ornament. He put Scorpion Grasses and Crysanthemun at there.

"Oyajiii!" someone call him.

"Ah, I have to go. Untill we meet again, on the other side, Love"

On the gravestone written in Ultra language 'Lying here the greatest wife and beloved mother'

* * *

**Hiks**

**Author wanted to cry**

**Scorpion Grasses or 'the forget me not' flower is the symbol of 'faithfulness'**

**Crysanthemun is the symbol of 'devotion'**

**Is it have the same meaning?**

**Oh well, Author gonna off**

**See you!**


End file.
